Coming Back
by Future Author 12
Summary: When Sara comes back to Vegas as a police detective, everything changes, especially her feelings toward a certain co-worker. Reviews are welcome!
1. Her Return

1**A/N: I thought this up while not listening in Science class. Only if it would happen. sighsBTW, Grissom and Sara didn't get married in this fic.**

**Summary: When Sara comes back to Vegas as a Police Detective, everything changes, including her feelings towards a certain cowboy.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it!!**

**---**

She slid her oversized sunglasses onto the top of her head. Vegas hadn't changed since that night she left, but she hadn't expected it to anyway.

And as Sara Sidle stared at the CSI building, she had those butterflies fly around in her stomach again.

She was scared, she wasn't going to deny it.

She left her boyfriend and her friends behind, only with her departure to feed their hungry questions. All of this was followed by many questions.

_Will they hate me? Would they take me in? How will they react? What about Nick? Will he be mad? Why am I even thinking about Nick? Why am I even talking to myself?_

Sara shook the questions out of her head, leaving each one unanswered. The real question was the one that actually came out of her mouth.

"Am I ready for this?"

She sighed, and slid off the hood of her car.

"I better get it over with."

Sara checked her watch; 8:42.

"They should be here by now," Sara sighed, and she grabbed her purse and walked toward the entrance doors.

She grasped the door handle, and stated, "This is it."

Sara opened the door, and went in.

**---**

**TBC if you want me to.**


	2. Welcome

1**A/N: Well, this story is coming to me very fast, and I promise that I will try and write a chapter a day!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Rating: T**

**---**

Sara walked into the lab and noticed everything was the same.

Same look.

Same smells.

Same Nick and Warrick walking down the hallway in blue CSI jumpsuits . . . .

Oh shit.

No, no, she didn't plan on them seeing her this early. She quickly tried to hide behind a wall but it didn't work out that well.

Sara sighed, and whispered to herself, "Well, time to tell them, I guess."

---

"Man, I'm telling you, that new detective is probably stuck up." Sara heard Nick say.

"Bro, you always do that," Warrick whined.

"Do what?"

"Judge people. You've been like that since Sara left!"

"Warrick . . ."

Sara said, "Hey."

The two CSIs glanced at her, and their mouths dropped.

"Oh," Warrick said.

"My," Nick added.

"God," the two men said in harmony.

Sara giggled nervously, "Yeah."

"Is-is that you?" Nick asked.

Sara nodded and Nick hugged her.

"You left so quickly . . . . I can't believe you're here to visit!"

As Warrick hugged her, Sara stated, "Well. . . . I'm not visiting . . . I'm the new police detective."

"So you're staying?" Warrick asked, and Sara answered, "Yeah."

---

"I. . . . I can't believe you're back!" Catherine said enthusiastically.

Sara laughed, and stated, "Well, Brass says I could start tomorrow so you guys don't have to miss me anymore."

Nick asked, "What did Grissom say when he found out you were back?"

Sara replied, "He didn't actually freak out as much as I though he would."

"Surprisingly," Catherine added, and Sara laughed.

"Yeah, but I think you'll re-fit in well here," Warrick said.

"What's changed?" Sara asked.

Catherine answered, "Well, let's see . . . Hodges and Wendy are together, Warrick and I are married, Greg's engaged, and poor, poor Nicky's alone."

Sara asked, "Greg's engaged?!? Oh my God, hell froze over."

Greg stated, "Haha. Her name's Hallie and we knew each other back in high school. We went out and now, 6 months later, we're engaged."

Nick said, "That's what happens when you get your high school sweetheart drunk."

Greg gave Nick the death stare.

Sara sighed.

It was great to be back.

**---**

**TBC**


	3. First Day

**A/N: It's a Friday night, and I'm alone, sitting here by my cell phone. . . . hey that rhymed!!!! Which is a great use of my time!!! LOL sorry, random.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Rating: T**

**---**

"Hey, Jim," Sara said, walking into her new boss' office.

Brass stated, "Okay, you got a case at 3657 Carolina Lane near the strip."

Sara nodded, and Brass reminded, "Remember, don't contaminate the scene, give anyone the stink eye . . . "

"Jim, I didn't just start today; I've been doing this for a month!"

"Yeah, but I've been doing it for years."

Sara stated, "Okay, I can't beat that."

Brass chuckled and Sara left for her scene.

---

"Hey," Nick greeted, as he and Greg saw Sara standing next the dead body.

"Hey. Kara LaBove, 39, found by her best friend, Marcus Gibson."

Greg asked, "You touch her?"

"Greg, I was a CSI for 8 years. I'm smart enough to know not to touch the body until the corner's pronounce, which he did, so. . . ."

Nick held back a laugh as Greg said softly, "Oh, sorry."

Sara smirked, and Nick asked, "What did Marcus have to say?"

"Says he was here to watch a movie with Kara. Looked through the window, and found her here. He called 911 immediately."

Greg asked, "You believe him?"

Sara stated, "Probably not. I'm making sure the guys are taking him down to the station."

She started to walk away, and Greg stated, "She's. . . . different."

Nick smirked, and replied, watching Sara leave "Yeah, she is."

Greg questioned, "Are . . .are you checking her ass out?"

Nick stated, looking at Kara, "No."

"Admit it, Nick, you like the new Sara."

"Greg. . . ." Nick warned threateningly.

Greg sang, "Nick and Sara parked beneath a tree. . . ."

---

**TBC**

**Reviews are welcome!!!**


	4. Interrogation and an Almost Kiss

**A/N: Snickers! If you don't like it, I think you should stay away from the candy aisle. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the candy bars. . . . Not the ship :-( **

**Rating: T**

Nick and Greg watched Sara interrogate Marcus.

Nick stated, "She's . . . .different."

"You say that every five minutes, Nick. Just shut up."

"I can't! She's so different than before. She's evolved. She's gotten smarter, funnier," Nick mumbled to himself, "Gotten more sex appeal."

Greg asked, "Did you just say sex appeal? Oh. . . . Nicky's crushing on Sara."

"No, it. . . .it was a slip of the tongue."

_Yeah right_, Nick thought, _you know you want her. She's pretty, funny, smart, flirting with you a little bit, and she's not dating Grissom. You gotta make your move before some other guy comes and sweeps her off her feet and you'll be single for a long, long, long, long, long . . . ._

Nick's mind finally shut up when the interrogation door opened, and Marcus walked out, Sara trailing behind him. She looked pissed, which told Nick that she didn't get anything.

"He didn't give you anything?"

Sara stated, "Yeah, nothing. God, I'm just pissed right now!"

Greg whispered, "Don't take it out on me. Don't take it out on me."

Nick said, "Sar, just calm down."

Sara looked at him. Brown pools met brown pools. For a moment, she stopped breathing.

"Calm down."

Sara exhaled and said, "Okay."

Nick smiled, and Greg just looked between the two.

"Okay, lover boy, let's go!"

Greg dragged Nick away and Sara laughed.

_I ain't a lookin' for a smart guy school guy  
Some proud in-crowd decked-out necktie  
I need a man who can tame a wild mustang  
Knows the difference 'tween love and lust thang  
Somebody who looks a whole lot like you  
Buckaroo_

Sara had many reasons she loved being a detective and one of them was that she had an office and she could listen to Le Ann Womack anytime she wanted to.

_Ain't interested in a yes 'mam yes man  
I'll pass on the politically correct man  
I'm set on fencin' in a desperado  
Takes my breath away like Colorado  
Who ain't afraid to walk a mile in my boots  
Buckaroo_

She looked at her notes she took when she talked to Marcus and pursed her lips. Nothing.

_Heaven knows what I might do  
If I had me a cowboy like you  
Oh, Buckaroo_

Why Nick popped into her mind, she never knew. Was he her buckaroo? No he couldn't be! He was into leggy red headed women and Sara so didn't fit that description. She was a smart, geeky brunette who slept with her boss and was a workaholic. 

_Don't have to wow me like a long beard Shakespeare  
Just talk plain talk right here in my earIf you aspire to sophistication  
I'll tell you now you're in the wrong location_

_Get outta here before this country girl gets you_

On the other hand . . . . 

She and Nick have flirted a lot, even more now that she came back. Even before her departure, back before she and Grissom, Sara and the Texan had flirted shamelessly al the time. In front of Greg, the whole team, a decomposed body, the works. Maybe. . . . possibly . . . .

_But, if you like sunset on the painted desert  
The Lone Ranger and spaghetti westerns  
I'll tell you right now I'm the one for you  
Oh, Buckaroo  
Buckaroo  
Buckaroo _

"Nice music choice."

Sara smiled and stated, "You kinda got me addicted to country music, Stokes." She looked up at him and noticed his memorizing eyes yet again.

Nick flirted, "Well I do get women addicted to many things." He winked at her.

Sara stood up, and asked, "Did you come here to tell me something, besides the fact you're being very flirty?"

Now she stood in front of her desk and in front of Nick. Their bodies were showing signs that they wanted the other one and Sara wasn't gonna deny it. She wanted Nick in the worst way possible.

Nick let out a chuckled, and replied, "Yeah but I forgot what it was." 

A smile played at Sara's lips and said, "I guess it wasn't that important."

"Yeah, you're right. As always." Nick placed his hand on her desk, which made him so close that his lips were an inch from Sara's.

Sara asked, trailing her hand down his arm, "Did you know that I find cowboys very sexy?"

"No," Nick whispered back, "but I guess I'm in luck."

Sara closed her eyes, and felt Nick's breath on her lips. Her fantasies were going to come true right then and there. Suddenly, Nick felt his phone vibrate.

"Damn," Nick looked at his phone clipped to his belt.

Sara made his face look at hers and stated, "Don't answer it."

"I have to. I don't want to, but I have to, it's Grissom."

Sara sighed, and Nick picked up his phone.

"What!"

"No, I'm fine." Nick turned away from Sara.

"No, I'm not sick."

"Okay, I'll be there in five."

"Bye."

He clicked off and looked at Sara, who he needed to kiss so badly.

"I gotta. . . ."

Sara stated, "It's fine. You have you're job and I have mine. Go save the greater Las Vegas area, cowboy. But I swear I'm gonna have my way with you someday."

"Someday can be closer than you think."

Nick left and Sara knew this was another reason to kill Grissom.

That's song's Buckaroo performed by Le Ann Womack


	5. Suspects and Kisses

1**A/N: Okay, I hope all of you have a great Easter and enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it!**

**Rating: T**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Nick and Greg walked down the hallway together, explaining their finding to the other.

"I found semen in the backseat of Kara's car," Greg stated, "I sent the sample to DNA and Wendy got a match to a Howard Kroger. Local, single, 44 and he has a record of rape and murder."

Nick said, "Sounds suspicious. I found white fibers in Kara's nose with traces of ether. That would've knocked her out pretty quickly so she wouldn't have fought back, probably why we didn't find any defensive wounds on her hands. Hey, make sure Sara brings that Kroger guy in."

"She's already on it."

Nick nodded and greg asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well . . . you seem like you're regretting something."

"I do?" Nick didn't know Greg could read his thoughts. He didn't even know that Greg could read overall.

Greg stated, "Yeah, like someone rejected you when you asked them-," He gasped, "Did you ask Sara out?"

Nick chuckled, and responded, "Something like that."

He walked away, leaving a pondering Greg standing in the middle of the hallway.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Howard Kroger tapped his fingers on the interrogation table.

"Can we get this over with?"

Sara asked, "Where were you two nights ago?"

Howard replied, "I can't remember."

Sara stated, "You're lying."

Howard squirmed in his chair.

"Now, I'm going to ask again and you're going to answer me honestly, got it?"

Howard reluctantly nodded.

"Where were you two nights ago?"

Howard stated, "I don't know."

Sara slammed her hands on the table and stated, "One way or another, you're going to tell me why you killed Kara."

"Who's Kara? I don't know any Kara!"

"Right, and I was born yesterday."

"No with those gray hairs."

Sara said, smugly, "Officer, put him in a holding cell."

Officer Barker nodded, cuffed Howard and walked him outside.

Sara left the small room and bumped into Brass.

"Sorry, Jim."

Brass asked, "You okay? You seem tense."

Sara answered, "I'm okay, really."

She knew she was lying to herself and her boss.

Jim stated, "Listen, why don't you go home early. I can take care of this scumbag, you just go home."

Sara smiled, and said, "Really? Well, thanks Jim."

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Hey Sara," Nick greeted as he walked into the locker room, seeing Sara gathering her things.

"Hey Nicky."

Nick asked, "You going home? What, you sick or something?"

Sara answered, "Brass let me off early . . . what happened to your shirt?"

Nick explained, "Greg spilled coffee on my new shirt."

He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it in his locker.

Sara stated, "Just what I need to brighten my day; eye candy."

Nick questioned, gesturing to his naked torso, "What, you want this?"

"Is that an option?" Sara asked in reply.

"You want it to be?"

Sara slid her hand over his shoulder, and answered, "Maybe."

Nick touched her cheek and asked, "If I kissed you right now, would you slap me?"

Sara shook her head, and said in a sudden whisper, "No."

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**TBC!**


	6. Talking and That Thing

1**A/N: You guys wanna know if they kiss or not, right?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it!**

**Rating: T**

Nick tilted Sara's chin up and Sara closed her eyes.

"Nick?"

Nick growled, "What?"

Warrick came in, and asked, "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

Sara rubbed her neck, and said, "No, not at all . . . I'll see you guys later. Bye Warrick. See ya, Nicky."

"What exactly did I interrupt?" Warrick asked when Sara was out of ear shot.

Nick answered, pulling a clean shirt out of his locker, "Nothing."

"It looked like you two were gonna . . . . kiss."

Nick was silent as he slipped his new shirt on.

"You two were gonna kiss, weren't you?"

Nick answered, "Maybe."

"Greg told me you might have the hots for her."

Nick noted to himself to kill Greg later.

"You're totally screwed up, you know that? Like, you said that dating a co-worker would be bad and now you're following Sara around like a lost puppy."

"Okay, on my defense, Sara's technically not our co-worker anymore; she's a detective and since when do you remember everything I say? Hell, you can't even remember your own cell phone number, let alone my comment from about two years ago."

Warrick stated, "Nick, I'm just worried about both of you. Grissom would kill you for making out with his ex girlfriend, Ecklie would fire your sorry ass and maybe even Brass would gang up on you. He's kinda like the father Sara never had, man. It's a very big risk."

Nick said, shutting his locker door, "Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take for her, man."

Sara leaned against the ledge of her pool and sighed. God, she loved having a pool outside her new home.

"You looked relaxed."

Sara opened her eyes and saw Nick.

"Why are you here?" Sara asked, smiling a little bit.

Nick answered, "I came to talk. About what almost happened in the locker room . . . . and your office."

Sara stated, "Oh, that. Hold on."

Sara stepped out of her pool, grabbed her robe and went into her house, Nick following her.

"You want anything to drink?" Sara asked, "Beer, water?"

"No, I'm fine."

Sara bit her lip, and stated, "About that thing . . . . "

Nick asked, "Can we not call it 'that thing'?"

Sara nodded, "Okay . . . . about the almost kiss, I . . ."

Nick asked, "What do you think about it?"

"I honestly don't know what to think, Nick."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Sara answered, "I . . . I want to explore this but I'm not sure what's gonna happen. Will we survive? Will we just crumble?"

Nick said, "Stop asking yourself questions, Sara. You gotta stop second guessing yourself. You should just go for what you want."

Sara walked over to him, and said, "Okay."

She took a fistful of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Nick placed his hands on her hips and his mouth dueled with hers. Sara slid his jacket down his shoulders, and it fell to the floor. Nick quickly untied her robe and that joined his jacket on the floor.

Bowchicawowow!


	7. Advice From Greg

1**A/N: Hey, hey everybody it's me. I gotta a new chapter for ya! Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: If I actually owned CSI, do you think I'd still be in school? **

**Rating: T **

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Work**

Sara grabbed her jacket from her locker and pulled it on. She had another victim with the same appearance of Kara LaBove, the dispatcher said. As she added on another swipe of lip gloss, Nick leaned in the locker room doorway.

"Hey," Nick said, and Sara turned to look at him. A smile formed on her lips.

"Hey yourself." Sara pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. Nick walked over to her, and asked, "Can we talk? About last night?"

Sara turned to face him, and said, "Sure. What about it?"

"Well, it's just that . . . . it's just that . . ."

Sara stated, amused, "Nicky, spit it out. This is me you're talking to."

"I wanna say last night was amazing and . . . I want to see where this goes."

Sara asked, "So . . . . you're basically asking me out?"

Nick answered, "Yeah. . . . on a date Friday."

"Um . . . . yeah."

Sara started to walk away, and Nick called, " Did you say yes?"

Sara nodded, and said, "I'd love to go on a date with you."

She walked away, smiling, and Nick lean against the lockers, and stated, "I am the man!"

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Greg got into the passenger seat of the Tahoe and looked at the driver.

"Nick, man, why are you smiling like a Cheshire cat?"

Nick chuckled and replied, "no reason."

Greg gasped, and shouted, "You got laid!"

"No . . ."

Greg pondered, and stated, "You know, if I wasn't getting married, the only thing that would make me this happy is that if I . . ." He snapped his fingers, "You got a date with Sara!"

Nick chuckled at how quickly he had got it.

"Yeah," Nick said, and Greg started singing.

"Nick and Sara sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes-"

Nick punched Greg in the arm, and stated, starting the Tahoe up, "Sara will kill you if she hears that you're singing that."

"Yeah, but you and Sara? I never thought I'd see the day!"

Nick drove out of the parking lot, and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that you and Sara have flirted for a very long time, and I knew you two liked each other from the beginning, but I never knew you'd actually make your move. You da man, Nick!"

Nick smiled, and turned onto a dirt road. "So, we're going out on a date Friday."

Greg laughed, and asked, "Man, what if it actually works out between you two? I mean, what if you two start dating, you know? You'd be Sara's boyfriend. Sara would be your girlfriend."

"Yeah, but you know . . . Maybe Grissom-"

"Who cares about Grissom? You two are destined for each other! Just take her to dinner and a movie. Always works. It makes it seem like it isn't a real date, more like a more than friendly outing."

Nick chuckled, and asked, "Since when do I take dating advice from you?"

Greg shrugged and stated, "You're my friend and friends help friends date their other friends. . . and possibly have sex with them."

Nick mumbled to himself, "I think me and Sara are past that."

**Will they date? Will Greg's advice work? And will Grissom get mad? Fine out next time on, Coming Back.**


	8. Smittened

1 **A/N: OMG I haven't written in forever!! With school, watching Bones and CSI and writing my own crime thriller, I don't have any time on my hands! I should be at school right now, but I'm sick so I can write!! YAY! And OMG who watched the season finale of CSI? THEY CAN'T KILL WARRICK!! ECSPECIALLY AFTER WE JUST FOUND OUT HE'S SEEING CATHERINE!! Sorry, random moment there.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Want to, but nope.**

**Rating: T**

**BTW, this is set before Warrick got shot and stuff like that so you all don't get confused.**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Nick and Greg stared at the ballistics gel dummy as they stood in the CSI garage.

"You think Kroger did it?" Greg asked and Nick replied, "He's too strong; someone with less strength killer April Harris."

Sara strode in, heels clicking against the pavement.

"Hey, what do you guys got?"

Nick answered, "Nothing. Kroger was too strong to kill these women."

"Could it have been a girl?" Sara questioned.

Greg responded, "Maybe, but the wound is wacky, too. It's too narrow for any metal rod or anything like that."

Sara grabbed the pictures of April's head wound off a nearby table and stated, "This wound looks like it's from a heel of a shoe. Maybe a stiletto."

Nick looked at the pictures and asked, "How do you know?"

To prove her point, Sara took off her heels and used it to stab the dummy on the top of the head with all her force.

Greg announced as he measured the deepness of the wound, "Five inches. Same as both victims."

Nick looked at Sara and said, his words laced with 'awe', "You're amazing."

Sara glanced at him and replied, "So are you."

Greg asked, "Hey, could you guys at least wait until your date to tackle each other?"

Sara inquired, "How'd you find out about that?" She glared at Nick.

"Nick. . . ." Greg answered, and said, getting a death stare from Nick, "Hey, I don't want her on her bad side when it comes to me!"

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

"You gotta date with Nick?" Catherine asked, walking up beside Sara.

"Does everyone know about that?"

"Honey, I'm surprised the paparazzi isn't following you around like Britney Spears."

Sara stated, "Cath, it's just that Nick and I . . . we decided to give it a try."

"That's what happened to me and Warrick."

"How's that working out?"

"Honey, we just did it in the back of his Denali half an hour ago. It's working out great."

Sara laughed and Catherine walked away.

Sara started to flip through the case file in her hands.

"Notes. . . Notes . . . . notes . . . God, does anyone do anything besides write around this place?"

She turned into Grissom's office, where the boss man was looking at a gray-ish spider.

"Here's Nick's file. He wrote some notes in there for you to see- what the hell are you doing?"

"This spider I found at my scene. . . . it's different."

"Gil, there are a lot of different spiders in the world. Each one has a unique characteristic that sets them apart from each other; just like people."

Grissom was somehow moved by Sara's statement; he had never been so smitten by any other woman. Sara was, to him, perfect.

But he had let her go. She flew away and he did nothing to catch her. Sure, he cried for hours and called her cell phone numerous times, but he never went after her. When he heard she was back, Grissom had felt as if a piece of his puzzled heart was re-laid and his heart was new again.

But Sara wasn't back for him. She was just transferred to the police department here in Las Vegas. She was basically forced to come, Grissom assumed. He honestly thought that when she came back, he could ask for another chance, give their love another try.

But she was over him. She had her pure brown eyes on someone else. Someone she always trusted, even with her life.

Grissom glanced into the hallway where Nick and Sara were talking. Sara kept twirling a lock of brown hair around her finger while Nick just smiled at her.

"Lucky bastard," Grissom muttered.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Look who's getting jealous!! TBC, everybody!**


	9. Shoot Out

1**A/N: Hey people! I wanna dedicate this chapter to anyone who is still logging in, reading this and leaving reviews. I thank you all. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, sorry.**

**Rating: . . . . T**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Marcus, do you know April Harris?"

Marcus answered, "Yeah, she's a client at my gym. She and Kara were very close. Why? What happened?"

"April's dead, Marcus. I'm very sorry."

Marcus started to cry and Sara handed him a Kleenex.

"Did April have any enemies?"

"No. She. . . she was a great girl. Nobody hated her."

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Nick and Sara walked over to an officer, who held a cuffed Hispanic man against a blue Dodge.

"Caught this guy going 85. Ran the RO. And it came up as April Harris, your dead girl."

Sara replied, "Thanks, Ryan."

The officer took the law breaker to the cruiser, while Nick flashed a flashlight into the back seat of the car.

"Blood," he stated, as he spotted the splotch of crimson, "and a lot of it."

Sara stated, "I'll call Greg."

Suddenly, shots flew from a car driving by. Nick quickly jumped for Sara and pushed her to the ground, covering her from the shots.

The law breaker slipped his cuffed hands from his back to the front and started to run.

Most officers shot back at the men in the car, while some just hit the deck.

Sara's mind raced with thoughts.

_Oh, God, what if Nick gets hurt? Why would he even take a bullet for me? He must really care about me if he'd die for me._

The bullets stopped flying and Sara felt Nick uncover her.

She asked, "You okay?"

"I'm more worried about you."

"I'm fine."

Nick asked, "You sure?"

Sara nodded and stated, "You know, I don't like getting shot at."

"Who does?"

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**TBC**


	10. Comfort and a Mysterious Shooter

1**A/N: Here's another chapter for everyone!! This chapter is kinda off the story line and more into Nick and Sara's relationship.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own CSI. If I did, Warrick and Sara would be back until the series finale, which I hope isn't soon, Nick would realize that he has feelings for Sara, and Greg gets a girl named Kristen. **

**Rating: T**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sara changed her shirt in the locker room. It smelled like gun fire and fear to her. She was so close to being killed . It seemed that danger always followed her: Adam Trent holding her hostage, being left to die under a car, and now this. She sighed and pulled on a red bell sleeved sweater, then tying her brown hair into a ponytail.

"Hey," Nick stated, seeing her standing there.

"Hey. You guys gotta a lead on the Drive Byers?"

Nick answered, "Not yet. . . . hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, of course I am," Sara answered," Why wouldn't I be? I mean, I know I'm a woman and usually in these types of situations, a normal woman would be scared to death and wouldn't even dare to-to actually go on with her work, but if none of you guys have noticed, I'm not a normal woman, okay? I'm a strong, smart, independent woman who can handle danger by herself, and-and I don't need someone to ask me if I'm alright every-every ti-"

"Sara. Sara," Nick grabbed her arm and turn her toward him, "it's okay to be scared sometimes. It's okay to cry. If you bottle it up all the time, one day it will explode out of you and that's not good."

Sara sighed and Nick asked, "Why do you bottle it up all the time?"

"Because I'm afraid if I get all soft and shit, I'll let my guard down. . . ."

"...And let someone in? Let someone be there to protect you? Sara, sometime's having someone there for you is a good thing."

Sara looked into his eyes and calmed down.

"Yeah, you're right."

Nick nodded and hugged her.

"Now, why are you hugging me?"

Nick stated, "It suppose to be reassuring."

"Okay," She mumbled against his chest, causing Nick to smile.

They stayed like that for a while.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Nick unlocked his front door and walked into his house.

He took off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack.

"Hello, Nick."

Nick turned, just as the gun fired and went into his chest.

The shooter quickly wiped down the gun and left, leaving Nick to bleed.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**TBC**


	11. A Hand To Hold

1**A/N: Do you guys honestly think I'd kill Nick? I mean, I'd never do that to Nicky! I just love him too much!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it!**

**Rating: T**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Nick's POV**

The first thing I see is the paramedics as they lift me onto a stretcher. One paramedic pushes on the bullet hole to stop the bleeding, as another puts an oxygen mask on me. They start to roll me out through the front door and I see my neighbors lines up against the crime scene tape. They start to blur in and out, but I can still see everyone.

Then there was the team. All of them just staring, their mouths hanging open in surprise. I see Sara trying to hold back tears, but one falls and streams down her cheek. Seeing her cry is probably more fatal than this bullet in my chest. Our eyes connect for a moment, before I'm finally lifted into the ambulance. Suddenly, my vision goes blurry again and I get swallowed by blackness.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Third Person**

Sara squeezed Nick's hand harder as more tears came. She had told both Brass and Grissom that saw wasn't leaving Nick's side until he woke up. Even though they kept telling her that she'd be helping him more if she was working, she still wanted to stay by Nick's side.

She knew that Nick had been on the business end of a gun many times but none of them had ended like this. The doctors had told everyone that Nick was going to be fine but still. . . . what if he never woke up . . . .

"Huh?"

Sara looked at Nick's face as he opened his eyes. A smile spread over her face.

"Hey there," she said softly as Nick opened his eyes wider.

Nick replied, "Hi. . . . You're the only one here?"

"Yeah. . . Everyone else is in the lab. . . I said I wouldn't leave your side until you woke up."

Nick gave a light smile and Sara asked, "Do you remember what happened?"

"I came home and there was a man. He just shot me and left me there."

Sara stated, squeezing his hand a little bit, "Nick, honestly, I almost thought that you. . . that you weren't coming back."

"Sara, I'd never leave without saying good-bye to you."

That was the sweetest thing Sara had ever heard.. She smiled and suddenly felt those special butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. Those butterflies only came when she felt loved.

"You alright?" Nick asked, noticing her sudden silence.

He received a nod and said, "You're so quiet. What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking."

"Well, you do that a lot."

Sara inhaled and said, "I love you, Nick."

Nick smiled and replied, "I love you, too."

Smiling, Sara kissed him, unaware of the entomologist who watched through the window.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	12. Confrontation

1**A/N: Okay, so Grissom confronts Sara about Nicky. This will be good. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea of Sara coming back as a homicide detective and if they wrote that into the show, I'd be so freakin' happy.**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Grissom tried to hold his surprise when he saw Sara kiss Nick. He knew that they've been closer, but not relationship close. He should've known that something was going on between them. The looks, the comments, the touches. All of it was visible evidence that they loved each other but it was about feelings and emotions.

And Gilbert Grissom wasn't good with emotions and feelings.

"Grissom?"

He turned and saw Sara walking out of Nick's room. She must've left when he was thinking.

"How long have you been standing there?" Sara asked, wondering if he had seen the kiss.

Grissom answered, "A while. . . . you care about him, don't you?"

Sara stood beside him, looking into Nick's room, and replied, "Yeah and . . . He cares about me back."

"I cared about you."

"Not enough to find me in the desert or run after me, though."

Grissom knew that was true, so he said nothing.

Sara continued, "Nick, though. He was the one who found me. He cares so much and he's not afraid to show emotion."

"You honestly think that?" Grissom just exploded, "He has a reputation, Sara. He plays women and he will break your heart."

Sara snapped, "Well, if you think that, then you don't know Nick at all."

She turned and walked away, leaving Grissom to some deep thinking.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sara opened her locker door and pulled out a new shirt. She changed into it and discarded her other one into her locker. She was about to close the door when a picture in her locker caught her eye.It was of her and Nick, sitting in the break room, laughing together. Sara smiled at the photograph.

She shut her locker door and sat on the bench, running her hand through her hair. She felt a tear stream down her cheek and she let it fall on the floor.

"Hey."

Sara looked at Catherine with red eyes and replied, a hitch in her voice, "Hey."

Catherine sat beside the young detective and asked, "What happened?"

"Grissom and I got into a fight about me being with Nick. He called him a player and said he was gonna beak my heart."

Catherine stated, "Well, Grissom is just jealous that Nick has you and he doesn't and if Nicky cares about you, he won't break your heart."

Sara smiled and revealed, "I told him I loved him and he said it back."

Catherine grinned and replied, "Well, I don't think Nick kids around when it comes to love. You're lucky to have him."

Sara nodded and declared, "I am. It's just that it's so early in this relationship that it isn't logical that we're in love."

"Honey, logic isn't a part of it. If you have those butterflies when you're with him, you are in love with him."

"You're right. I get those butterflies when I just look at Nick."

Catherine smiled and Sara said, "Thanks, Catherine."

"What are best friends for?"

Sara smiled, happy that she finally had her long term enemy as her new best woman friend.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
